Cherrie Sugardust
Description Cherrie is a young angel. Born in the Light Realm, she has only recently become a wanderer. She was appointed a wanderer by one of the original wanderers (in RP time) only a week ago, and does not know yet what to do with her new abilities. However, she has been travelling through time since trying to find SOMETHING to do. (Short bio, I know, but I'll probably add more later. Btw, those different outfits you see? What she wear varies depending on what timeline or world she's at.) Forms Depending on what world/time(line) period she's in, Cherrie changes form. She has (as of writing this) four different clothes. Of course, she can change clothes, but she will still be in this base "form." What form she's in will always be visible by the set-in-stone hairstyle for each one. Each form has it's own unique powers/abilities as well as restrictions. Maga Form (form 1/4): In this form Cherrie has access to a wide variety of spells, ranging for the highest class holy spells to healing magic. She actually has pretty decent physical strength and speed in this form. The drawback, though, is that in this form and damage taken is doubled. This form is especially weak to lightning. Maga Form is a free-transformation form (meaning she can switch to it whenever she wants if she's in the appropriate area/world) that can only be activated in an area/world with strong magic. Praeteritus Form (form 2/4): In this form Cherrie becomes sort of a "float character." Her jumps and general feel become much floatier. She is also generally much faster, and has strong defenses in this form. Her physical attack becomes trash though, and her magic reverted to standard magic. Ludus Form (form 3/4): In this form Cherrie's intelligence greatly increases, though it was already impressive. In this form, she gains an ability similar to that of Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail. With this ability, Cherrie can generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. Known effects are fire, water, earth, steel, wind, ice, weather, and bury. In this form though, Cherrie's defenses and physical attacks are pitiful, to the point of being literally useless. This form is accessible in the future, where there is a higher intelligence standard. Libidinem Form (form 4/4): ' ' In this form Cherrie's magic is 100% focused on seduction. She also has very high physical attack in this form, to make up for the complete lack of magic attack(s). Cherrie usually uses this form in the present of any timeline. She's been spotted in Mobius with this form before, namely by Ricky the Cat.... Personality Cherrie is bubbly, curious, generally cheery, and a quick learner. She can be a bit impatient and huffy, but she's really appreciative and respectful of those above her. Friends and Enemies Friends: Mr. E - Being a wanderer as well, he's one of the only people who really "gets her." She greatly admires him and one day aspires to be like him. Ricky - She finds him hilarious and often helps him with his pranks, when she's not too busy doing... Wanderer things. Karissa - Really enjoys her company, she finds her quite sweet. Bouton - She really pities poor Bouton for how he's been bullied, and tries her best to protect him. Cythan - They like to geek out about magical artifacts, play SSBB, and talking about archmagus/maga things together. Daria - Same as Ricky. She also tries her best to keep her and Karissa apart, as she dislikes conflict between her friends. Trouble - Usually vents to her (and Ricky). Trouble gets her struggle, considering all she's had to deal with herself regarding Elizabeth. Scar - Someone for her to share her thoughts about timeline crossing with. 'Enemies: ' Princess Elizabeth - Hates her for being somehow involved in the sabbotage that got her archmaga powers revoked. Glacier - Dislikes her for being generally cold and grumpy. Backstory Cherrie was once an archmaga in her earlier days, but after she was falsely accused of committing the crime of stealing a fellow angel's enchantment staff, she had her powers revoked and staff taken away and was left with only her basic angels powers, though she worked her way up to an advanced angel. Extra -Implied relation to Kyu Sugardust from Huniepop? :o -Is a wanderer, reserved (but not closed!) species by ElectricSparx. Category:Wanderers Category:Humans Category:Angel Category:Neutral Category:Forms Category:Catswolves4life